2019–20 Scottish Premiership
The 2019–20 Scottish Premiership (known as the Ladbrokes Premiership for sponsorship reasons) will be the seventh season of the Scottish Premiership, the highest division of Scottish football. The fixtures will be published in mid-June 2019 and the season will begin in August 2019. Twelve teams will contest the league; six teams (Aberdeen, Celtic, Heart of Midlothian, Hibernian, Kilmarnock and Rangers) have arithmetically confirmed their places by their performance in 2018–19. Teams The following teams have changed division since the 2018–19 season. To Premiership Promoted from Scottish Championship *Ross County From Premiership Relegated to Scottish Championship *Dundee Stadia and locations Personnel and kits Managerial changes Format Basic In the initial phase of the season, the 12 teams will play a round-robin tournament whereby each team plays each one of the other teams three times. After 33 games, the league splits into two sections of six teams, with each team playing each other in that section. The league attempts to balance the fixture list so that teams in the same section play each other twice at home and twice away, but sometimes this is impossible. A total of 228 matches will be played, with 38 matches played by each team. League summary League table Positions by round The table lists the positions of teams after each week of matches. In order to preserve chronological progress, any postponed matches are not included in the round at which they were originally scheduled but added to the full round they were played immediately afterwards. For example, if a match is scheduled for matchday 13, but then postponed and played between days 16 and 17, it will be added to the standings for day 16. Awards Premiership play-offs The quarter-finals will be contested between the third and fourth placed teams in the Scottish Championship. The winners will advance to the semi-finals to face the second placed team in the Championship, and the winners of that tie will advance to the final to play-off against the 11th placed team in the Premiership, with the winners securing a place in the 2020–21 Scottish Premiership. Broadcasting Live Matches The SPFL permits Sky Sports and BT Sport up to six live home matches between the broadcasters from each club - although this is only four for Rangers and Celtic. Sky Sports and BT Sport's deal allows them to broadcast 30 games each (and the play-offs for BT). The deal roughly provides £21m to SPFL per season. This is the final season of the contract; from 2020–21, Sky Sports will have exclusive rights to Scottish Premiership matches. Highlights Sky Sports hold the rights to Saturday night highlights - however, they do not broadcast a dedicated programme and instead merely show the goals of the Premiership matches on Sky Sports News in their Goals Express programme - which primarily is focused on goals from the English Football League. Gaelic-language channel BBC Alba has the rights to broadcast the repeat in full of 38 Saturday 3pm matches "as live" at 5.30pm. The main Premiership highlights programme is BBC Scotland's Sportscene programme, which shows in-depth highlights of all six Premiership matches every weekend. The SPFL also uploads the goals from every Premiership match onto its YouTube channel - available from 6pm on a Sunday for UK and Ireland viewers and 10pm on a Saturday for those worldwide. External links *Official website Category:Scottish Premiership seasons 1 1 Scot Category:2019–20 in Scottish football